Midnight Rain
by raven612
Summary: Raven and Robin pairing! In chapters 4 on its a crossover with Daughters of the Moon books but will change to teen Titans only. After a disaster with Star Robin is realizing his true feelings for Raven. Complete but with sequel coming.
1. A little shopping

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 1: A little shopping.  
By: Raven612  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any Teen Titans except for any I make up.  
  
Summary: Starfire isn't always what she seems to be, she sells out the Teen Titans only to gain something for herself, Robin finds out and he finds that the only place he can find solace is in Raven's arms. This is my first Teen Titans fic so please be a little easy on me. R&R please! Well enjoy.  
  
"Raven, come and partake in a splendid celebration that earth girls do." Star said to Raven who came walking down the stairs from her room.  
  
"Go ask someone else," Was Ravens only answer as she walked to the fridge.  
  
"Well, Raven it is only for girls I don't know if Robin or Beast Boy would come with me." Star continued as she followed Raven around.  
  
"What is it you want to do?" Raven asked out of curiosity drinking a glass of water.  
  
"I was wanting to go to the mall with you and do what they call shop." Star said excitedly her green eyes shinning.  
  
"Star..." Raven trailed on as she watched Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over who had won their latest video game round.  
  
"Hey dude, I can't help it, I have the reflexes of a cat." Beast Boy smiled turning to a tiger and stretching out a claw and growling.  
  
"Whatever man, I'm a machine." Cyborg muttered as he started the game over.  
  
"Loser makes dinner." Beast Boy smiled as he settled himself on the couch now in his regular form.  
  
"You're on," Cyborg smiled as he raced his car along the narrow street on the screen.  
  
"I can't meditate here and Robins working on a new training program on the roof and I guess I do need a few more spell books..." Raven muttered as she counted the items she listed off on her fingers.  
  
"So you are saying you will go with me?" Star asked getting excited.  
  
"I guess," Raven sighed as she collected her money and left with Star.  
  
"Oh Raven have you ever been to such a place call a...mall?" Star asked as they arrived looking up at the building her eyes shinning with astonishment.  
  
"Yes," Raven muttered pulling Star through the doors.  
  
"Hey cutie," A boy called as they entered.  
  
"What is a cutie?" Star asked Raven as she waved to the boy who now was nudging his buddies who all whistled at her.  
  
"I believe it's you." Raven said.  
  
"I am a "cutie"?" Star asked, "Should I be doing something?" Star asked.  
  
"No it just means that he thinks your very uh, beautiful, you do know what that means right?" Raven asked looking to her.  
  
"Yes," Star answered waiting for the rest of the explanation as more boys started to follow them around.  
  
"Well it means that he is interested in you because you are so pretty." Raven said trying to come up with the simplest from of an answer.  
  
"I should feel good right?" Star asked.  
  
"I guess," Raven answered.  
  
"Well what little hut would you like to go to?" Star asked looking at all of the stores.  
  
"Their called stores, Star." Raven said annoyance fogging her voice.  
  
"Which one?" Star asked already tugging her towards a clothing store.  
  
"I suppose the one that we're already in." Raven muttered going to a corner keeping an eye on Star.  
  
"I am going to look around." Star announced as she started to walk up and down the aisles of clothing.  
  
"I'll wait here." Raven said tiredly.  
  
Raven looked around the store and watched as Star started to chat with a young man who seemed more interested in what she was wearing rather than what she was saying. The urge to protect a friend kicked in and Raven let out a small moan of regret.  
  
"Star, I think we should find another store." Raven broke into the conversation and got a very icy stare from the boy who was talking to Star.  
  
"Okay Raven, Todd I shall see you later." She smiled walking with Raven out into the many crowds of people rushing from store to store.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the food court." Raven muttered as she left Star to figure out what that meant. Raven picked out a booth in the back a crowded food shop.  
  
Raven sat for a half hour before she decided to find Star. She rose slowly and glided out into the vast mall which was emptying very slowly.  
  
"Star," Raven called as she spotted her with a bunch of boys.  
  
"Raven, these boys think that I am a fox and I'm explaining to them that I am not a fox but Beast Boy could be one for them." Starfire told her as she left the bunch.  
  
"Great," Raven sighed rolling her eyes. "Come on lets go home." Raven more pleaded than said as she tugged Star along with her.  
  
"Hey girly nice legs you got there." A boy called to Raven as she stepped out the doors.  
  
"Boys," She muttered under her breath as Starfire turned to wave.  
  
"Raven that man gave you a compliment are you not going to thank him?" Star asked.  
  
"No I'm not." Raven said.  
  
"Oh." Star said a bit depressed as they took to the skies and flew the rest of the way home.  
  
A/N: Okay this is my first time writing a Teen Titans fic and I'm a huge Robin/Raven fan. Anyhow please don't flame me to bad. Shies away from the crowed. Well uh R&R plz! 


	2. Fogginess

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 2: Fogginess  
By: Raven612  
  
The sun was rising over the city and Raven sat in her window watching it rise across the water. She stood slowly and flexed her back, she fixed her hair, pulled on her cloak and set off to make breakfast.  
  
Everyone in the tower awoke to the sounds of sizzling eggs and bacon and also the smells of coffee, orange juice, and many more items that were for breakfast.  
  
"Wow Rave, why did you do all of this?" Beast Boy asked drool forming on his lips.  
  
"I just had an urge." She muttered as she mixed around the bacon and set in on the table and gave Beast Boy some tofu that she had made also.  
  
"Thanks," He said digging in.  
  
"Raven this is splendid is there a holiday I should know about?" Starfire asked floating right behind Raven as she went.  
  
"No." Raven sighed sitting down with a cup of tea.  
  
"Mmm, this is good Rave." Cyborg said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Yeah dido," Robin said sipping his coffee.  
  
"I'll be in my room meditating." Raven said as she started up the stairs.  
  
"Shall I go after her?" Star asked.  
  
"No I think she wants to be alone." Robin said as he sliced into an egg.  
  
"Okay, well I must go I have some, uh, thing to take care of." Star announced as she rushed from the tower.  
  
"Um okay," Robin answered a little stunned as the door slammed and Starfire disappeared down the walk.  
  
"I wonder what she's up to." Cyborg muttered with egg dripping from his mouth as he talked.  
  
"Dude learn to swallow before you speak." Beat Boy muttered with his mouth full also.  
  
"Look whose talking." Cyborg muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'll do the dishes." Robin muttered as he collected them from the table trying to ignore Cyborg and Beat Boy's argument over manners.  
  
"Dude you had the egg dripping out of your mouth at least all of my food was in my mouth and not all over the table." Beat Boy demanded looking Cyborg in the eyes.  
  
"You were the one who told me not to talk with my mouthful and then you did it and it flew." Cyborg said leaning across the table to intimidate Beast Boy.  
  
"Whatever dude but yours was sicker." Beast Boy muttered as he went to the couch and switched on some action movie that he had never seen before and Cyborg joined him both forgetting the fight they had.  
  
"I'll check on Raven." Robin muttered as he went up the stairs to her room but just as he approached it Raven burst out.  
  
"Oh," She muttered avoiding a collision with Robin.  
  
"What's up?" He asked noticing the look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Star is..." Before she got the words out Robin was already down stairs and getting Cyborg and Beast boy off of the couch and in the T-car.  
  
"Raven, come on." Robin yelled noticing her still on top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming." She muttered as she glided out into the cool afternoon sun.  
  
"Where is she Raven?" He asked.  
  
"In an alley way on old 15 Street." She answered as she and Beast Boy flew ahead of the car. They landed right as the T-car pulled up.  
  
"There," Raven pointed as Star noticed them and shoved something into her pocket and smiled widely at them and shot an icy stare at Raven.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Star asked looking at them all now.  
  
"Well Raven said that you were..." Robin trailed on realizing that Raven didn't finish before he shot out of the house.  
  
"I was going to say that she was in danger but I guess she took care of it." Raven lied. 'What made me lie like that I know what she was doing.' Raven thought as she looked around the small alley to the tops of the buildings.  
  
"Oh well I suppose your okay now and so we can go back to the tower." Robin said a blush creeping into his face as he and the others started for the car.  
  
"Wait a minute." Raven said holding her hand out stopping the others.  
  
"What is it Rae?" Beast Boy asked walking to her side.  
  
"Up there," She pointed to a black hooded figure.  
  
"He is not harming us lets just let him be." Star said as she stepped up to Raven.  
  
"Is he the one who attacked you Star?" Robin asked joining them.  
  
"Uh, no he is not let's just go now." She said as the rest walked back to the car but Raven remained where she stood staring at the figure.  
  
"Raven come on." Robin called.  
  
"I'll be there in a bit this person has a dark auora about him." Raven answered flying up to where he stood.  
  
"Rave," They shouted from below.  
  
Raven didn't pay attention but walked towards the figure. It turned to her and she felt her mind go blank.  
  
"Hello Raven." He laughed as she neared it.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked trying to read his mind but she found he had blocked her from it.  
  
"I am not going to allow you the pleasure to know that." It sneered.  
  
"Raven leave him alone he was not harming us." Star said as she and Beast boy appeared behind her.  
  
"Why are you protecting him?" Beast Boy asked a confused look crossing his face as he turned to look at her. She just fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Don't trust her anymore." Raven said.  
  
"Huh?" Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"Don't trust her." Raven shouted turning her head so that she could keep and eye on the dark figure and Beast Boy.  
  
"Why not?" Beast Boy asked taking a step away from Star's side.  
  
"I don't know right now, I just know that we can't trust her anymore." Raven answered turning fully towards Beast Boy and Starfire. Starfire's eyes were glowing a bright green as she rose into the air with a look of hatred on her face.  
  
"So you found out about my little deal huh?" Star asked.  
  
"I knew about it since I went to the mall with you." Raven answered.  
  
"And you brought the Titans here just like I knew you would, I let you find out, I let you think I was in danger, and it worked I got the Titans here." Star laughed sounding mad.  
  
"Star what are you doing?" Robin asked as he and Cyborg showed up.  
  
"Oh Roby poo," She laughed striking him with a bolt of green light.  
  
"Star!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted running to Robin's side.  
  
"Ha you guys always thought I was a blubbering idiot." Star laughed shooting them also.  
  
"Star stop it." Raven yelled rising to her level.  
  
"No, I love this," Star laughed shooting them all again as they rose.  
  
"What do you love about it? These are your friends." Raven said.  
  
"They thought I was there's I was never theirs." Star said and evil grin forming.  
  
"What made you like this?" Raven asked her voice void of any emotion.  
  
"Oh you know the usual money, power, money." Star laughed.  
  
"But Star you always cheered one of us up, you were always there for someone when they were alone." Raven said.  
  
"She's a great actor." The black figure said floating over to Star.  
  
"Yeah she is." Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"It worked well Star was in with you guys long enough to learn your routines, and mostly your weaknesses, unfortunately Robins only real weakness was Star." The black figure laughed going over to Robin and picked him up by the neck.  
  
"Let me go." Robin seethed as he threw a disk through him.  
  
"Tsk tsk," The figure said as it passed through him.  
  
"Damnit." Robin spat squirming to get out of its grip.  
  
"Azarath metrion zinthos," Raven cried pulling the figures hands from around Robin's neck as a blast green light from Star hit her in the back and sent her flying over the side of the building.  
  
"Raven," They all screamed rushing to the side she fell from.  
  
"I'm fine," She muttered floating above them facing an angry looking Starfire.  
  
"You are ruining our plans." Star seethed letting lose a very strong dose of energy that hit Raven Square in the chest and sent her flying through the air.  
  
"That was the idea." Beast Boy shot at her as he went to check on the fallen Raven.  
  
"Don't let her escape." Raven whispered as she struggled to her feet holding her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy asked as he laid an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay I think you should worry about him." Raven sighed pointing to Robin who just stood unmoving watching Cyborg and the Black figure fighting as Star shot occasional blasts of energy towards Cyborg laughing as she did so.  
  
"Robin." Beast Boy sighed lowering his head in sadness.  
  
"Starfire, do you have any idea of how many people you hurt?" Beast Boy yelled to her and she turned towards him.  
  
"Aw the little Beast Boy." She laughed pointing her hands at him.  
  
"Star come on we don't want to hurt you, you're our friend." Beast Boy said as he walked towards her avoiding her blasts.  
  
"I was never your friend so hurt me, feel how good it is to hurt someone you once cared for." She laughed shooting him but he narrowly avoided it by turning to a beetle.  
  
"Beast Boy, you take care of her I'll help Cyborg." Raven yelled as she ran towards Cyborg how was being shot with black energy blasts.  
  
"I loved her." Raven heard Robin mutter as she ran past him. She rolled her eyes and slowed as she reached him.  
  
"Robin wake up your friends need your help." Raven said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I, I can't Raven." He whispered his head falling into his hands.  
  
"You can if you put your mind to it." She said.  
  
"No I can't Raven you don't know what its like, I loved her." He screamed at her.  
  
"I know you did but she's not who we thought she was." Raven sighed tenderly resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She was so pure, I thought." He said groaning as he sunk to the ground avoiding a blast from Star.  
  
"Robin, you have to help us we need you to help us." Raven said.  
  
"No," He answered firmly.  
  
"Fine just sit here and watch then." She said making sure that her anger didn't come lose. She ran off towards Cyborg who was at 95% already.  
  
"It's about time someone showed up." He said as he shot his sonic blaster at the figure.  
  
As Raven approached her mind went foggy and she stumbled backwards.  
  
"Feeling a little dizzy Raven?" The black figure asked turning is head to her.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" She asked her hands flying to her head as a sharp pain sliced through it.  
  
"I am simply shutting down your mind, for that is your greatest weapon, you can do so many things with it if you would just let me help you, to train you." It whispered leaving Cyborg alone as it floated towards her.  
  
"I get it." She said aloud.  
  
"What do you get?" It asked her slight worry filling his voice.  
  
"You manipulated Star before we even found her; you gave her what she desired, friends, power, and a gift." Raven said struggling against his power to stand.  
  
"You are smarter than I thought." He said.  
  
"You gave her the gift of decet." Raven muttered. "You made her your puppet and now its to late to go back she can't be saved." Raven said as she read through his mind.  
  
"Yes," He snickered.  
  
"Why are you allowing me to read your mind?" She asked a look of curiousity crossing her face and she winced with pain as a blast from Star sliced through her shoulder.  
  
"Because, you can trust me I can make all of the pain go away, I can make you forget about him." It laughed.  
  
"You..." She seethed unable to hold back her anger, she let it flow through her veins, her eyes glowed red, she rose to an enormous size.  
  
"You will not get away with this." A dark and raspy voice said from below Raven's hood. Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Raven are we letting our emotions the best of us?" He asked calmly but Raven could detect the small amout of worry in his voice.  
  
"You are scum." She roared as the bottom of her cloak flew out from under her and over the top of him, but he vanished just before she could completely cover him.  
  
"My master is much stronger than you will ever be." Star laughed as she willed all of her remaining energy in a large ball of green light and let it loose on Raven. Raven turned just as it engulfed her whole body.  
  
"Raven!" they all screamed as the light grew brighter then it exploded. Raven flew over the tops of two buildings before she finally fell heavily to the ground.  
  
"Toodles." Star snickered as she waked away from them to exhausted to fly.  
  
"I, I can't believe that out Star would do something like that." Beast Boy muttered as he pushed himself off of the ground.  
  
"Yeah," Cyborg muttered holding his left shoulder.  
  
"Raven, we have to go see if she's...still alive." Robin whispered turning before anyone could see the tear the slid from his face.  
  
"Oh god Raven," Beast Boy muttered limping along behind Robin and Cyborg.  
  
They silently climbed to the street below and got into the car. They drove for 10 minutes before they came to where they thought Raven might have landed.  
  
"I'll find her." Beast Boy muttered as he turned to a blood hound and started to sniff along the street. Robin and Cyborg followed close behind.  
  
"Over here." Beast Boy beckoned turning to himself waving them all over. They walked into an alley corner and found Raven slumped against a building with a pool of blood around her.  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital." Robin mutterd picking her up.  
  
"We better hurry she doesn't look to good." Cyborg said as he started the car and sped away doing 120 mph as he tore out into the streets of the dark and cold city. No one could say anything everything happened to fast for them. They all listened to Raven's shallow and uneven breathing as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Robin lifted her and ran inside and demanded service. He watched as they wheeled her away and he sank into a chair in the waiting room and rested his head in his hands before he finally collected enough energy to walk back to the car.  
  
They arrived back at the tower and the all shuffled inside with their heads hung. Each one of them went to their own room and laid down. Once Robin was in the solitude of his room he let his tears take over. He cried himself to sleep and dreamed of Starfire she was so innocent and then she turned black and evil.  
  
A/N: Okay I rushed the story a little bit because I want to fit some ideas I have into it and I'm sorry if you think it went to fast please don't be upset but R&R please! It helps lol well anyhow I'll update as soon as I get more reviews! See ya around. 


	3. Planning and action

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 3: Planning and action  
By: Raven612  
  
A/N: Alright people stop judging me before the story is even finished, Starfire won't be bad for long she's just under mind control and the reason Raven isn't it because she has a very strong mind and Starfire believe that everyone is good so that why she is the one he picked. God you guys are so mean except for the few that actually support my fic their awesome. Anyhow read on.  
  
Everyone awoke to a dull and gray morning. They all managed to drag themselves out of bed.  
  
"Hey guys I was thinking we should go visit Raven today." Robin announced as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good." Beast Boy muttered as he pulled some hot chocolate from the cupboard.  
  
"Maybe she could give us some information on Star." Cyborg offered trying to lighten Robin's heart a little.  
  
"Maybe," Robin sighed as he drank the last drink of his coffee.  
  
They ate as quickly as they could and headed for the hospital.  
  
"I wonder how Rae is feeling." Beast Boy muttered as he walked into the hospital.  
  
"I'm sure you can ask her yourself." Robin told him.  
  
"Hi, we're here to see Raven uh...Roth." Cyborg said as he reached the front desk.  
  
"She's in ICU on the second floor in room 214." The nurse smiled.  
  
"Uh, thanks," He muttered motioning to the others.  
  
They stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. When the doors opened they all searched for the room numbered 214. They found it on the right side of the hall near the end. They opened the door slowly and found her lying in her bed motionless with many tubes and machines around her.  
  
"Uh, hey Rae," Beast Boy tried to smile as he walked to her bedside. "Do you think she can hear us?" He asked turning to the rest.  
  
"Probably not," Robin answered.  
  
"Hey Rave its Cye, I just want to tell you that you put up a good fight and you made us proud." He said laying one of his large hands on hers.  
  
"Cye you're a pushover." Beast Boy snickered.  
  
"Hey man I'm trying to be supportive." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Hey Raven its Robin how do you feel?" He asked standing on the opposite side of Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
"It's a little painful."  
  
They all looked down with a look of disbelief of their faces.  
  
"You're, you're, you're awake." Beast Boy almost screamed smiling widely.  
  
"Yeah," She muttered opening her eyes and looked around at all of her friends.  
  
"How are ya?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I'm okay I guess." She tried to smile.  
  
"Um Raven I know this really isn't the best time to ask but is there anything we can do to save Star?" Robin asked.  
  
"I think so, she's just under severe mind control and if we can manage to kidnap her I can find a way to erase it and then she'll be herself again." Raven muttered and felt her heart sink as she noticed the look in Robin's eyes.  
  
"Well we'll worry about getting Star back and you just get better." Robin said patting her hand as he left the room.  
  
"Sorry about him," Beast Boy muttered smiling.  
  
"It's okay I kind of miss the old Star anyhow." Raven sighed as she tried to rise into a sitting position.  
  
"Hey I don't think you should try to move." Cyborg said as he rushed to her side to help her up.  
  
"I can manage; I don't meditate for hour's everyday just to let a little pain bring me down." She said as she rested against her pillows.  
  
"I guess." Cyborg laughed scratching his head and smiling.  
  
"Well we better go." Beast Boy said as Robin came back in to say his good-byes.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you guys later." She called as they left her room.  
  
"Um well I suppose I'll see you later too huh?" Robin muttered feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah you too," She said.  
  
"Bye." He called waving as he shut the door.  
  
"Bye." She whispered.  
  
They headed back to the tower and each of them was feeling a little better about knowing how they could get their Star back.  
  
"Dude, this is a crazy plan." Beast Boy sighed when Robin had finished explaining it to him.  
  
"Yeah, how is it going to work without Raven, we can't hold that dude off while you get Star." Cyborg said.  
  
"We'll worry about that once we get there." Robin muttered.  
  
"Okay, so Beast Boy and I will distract the black one so you can net Star?" Cyborg asked scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah," Robin smiled.  
  
"I suppose that could work, when will we put this plan into action?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"As soon as we can," Robin sighed sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Is now okay?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Huh?" Cyborg and Robin muttered turning to him.  
  
"Because she's here dude," He said pointing out the window.  
  
"Titans go!" Robin ordered as he leapt off of the couch.  
  
"Coming," Beast Boy yelled changing to a tiger and running along side Cyborg.  
  
"Hello Roby Poo," Star smiled looking down at him and the others as they reached the roof.  
  
"Are you alone?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to come and see my friends." She smiled again her eyes glowing a bright green.  
  
"Good, Cye do your thing." Robin shouted.  
  
"Right, Star I'm sorry for this." He shouted to her and shot his sonic blaster at her, she fired back but was overcome with his, she fell to the ground and Beast Boy, in tiger form, leapt on her and called for Robin to tie her up.  
  
"I almost have it," He struggled to say avoiding her kicking feet.  
  
"Leave me alone." She shouted but once she opened her mouth Robin stuck a gage in it.  
  
"Okay, Cye bring her in." Robin said standing. Beast Boy lifted her feet and Cyborg got the other half.  
  
"Coming," He shouted trying to hold on to her as she squirmed.  
  
They brought her in and sat her on a chair. Robin removed her gage.  
  
"Um now what?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"We need Raven." Robin sighed.  
  
"She probably won't be out for another few days." Beast Boy sighed sinking into the couch.  
  
"Cye you and Beast Boy stay here and keep an eye on her." Robin said as he walked away.  
  
"Okay," Beast Boy agreed saluting him as he left.  
  
Robin drove to the hospital and found the Raven had been moved from ICU to the regular part. Robin walked to her new room which was now on the first floor.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her as he walked through her door.  
  
"Where are the others?" She asked noticing no one else came with him.  
  
"They're with Star, we um got her already." Robin said blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, um what do you plan on doing with her?" Raven asked looking at him.  
  
"I don't know we really need you Rave." He sighed sinking to a chair next to her bed. Raven felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
'Does he really need me or his he just saying that?' She asked herself noticing his hand which lay only inches from her own. She reached out and grabbed his. "Robin I think you need to be strong for her." Raven told him.  
  
"I know but it's hard," He sighed looking at his and Raven's hands intertwined.  
  
"That's what love is, it's hard." Raven said.  
  
"I know but I, I, I don't know I'm so confused." He said pulling his hand from hers and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I have an idea, I'm feeling okay and I hate the hospital. I will come back with you." Raven said.  
  
"I don't know you're still weak and hurt."  
  
"I can do it, they say if you put your mind to it you can do anything." She said trying to smile.  
  
"I guess, but the minute you feel weak or hurt your coming right back." He said as he grabbed her hand and slipped an arm around her waist and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm okay I can float." She told him as he let go and she hovered a few feet off of the floor. "I'm going to get my clothes and I'll meet you in the hall." She told him as she entered the bathroom. She came out a minute later ready to go.  
  
"What about the nurses and doctors won't they see you?" He asked noticing she didn't bother to sneak away.  
  
"Who cares," She muttered as she floated in front of him.  
  
He followed her out into the hall. Both nurses and doctors alike started to chase after her, they all tried to tell her that she couldn't leave yet and at the rate she was going she'd be back in ICU even if she fell down the stairs.  
  
"I have something very important to do." She hissed at all of them, they all stepped back from her and just watched her go.  
  
"Jeesh Rave, their probably right." He said resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So," She muttered floating out of the sliding doors and hovered next to the car waiting for him to open the door for her.  
  
They sped out of the parking lot and sped all the way to the T-tower.  
  
"Can you heal her?" Robin asked as they pulled up.  
  
"I'm hoping I can." She said as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Don't over do it," He warned opening the door for her as she stepped through.  
  
"I can't promise anything." She muttered walking past him and heard the screams and yells of Star trying to break free.  
  
"I know," He sighed leading her to where Star was tied looking furious.  
  
"It might hurt her a little." She said walking over to her.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Star hissed at her.  
  
"It takes a lot more than just a green light to hurt me." Raven smiled.  
  
"Humph," Star muttered as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"I'm going to help you now Star, you might feel a little pain." Raven said as she raised the tips of her fingers to her temples.  
  
"You can't help me." Star snickered.  
  
"Keep her quiet." Raven ordered squeezing her eyes closed.  
  
"Got it," Beast Boy announced tying a gage around her mouth.  
  
Raven started to massage her temples and build up a strong amount of energy so that she could push through Star's walls. She let it loose and sliced through her weak walls like a hot knife through butter. Once she was inside Star's mind, she looked around for the memories The Black Figure had given her and used to brain wash her with. Raven noticed a few black memories in Star's head and decided that that's what needed to be erased. She used the rest of the energy she saved up to zap them from existence. She then searched for memories of the Titans to replace them with so that she would be the same old her. Raven took one last look as she felt herself growing weak and noticed her feeling of love and it had to her surprise Beast Boy over it.  
  
'That's strange.' Raven thought to herself as she stared transfixed at it. Raven could feel herself sinking to the floor and looked around a little more and found that there were only two more dark memories left. She chose the friendship party and a fourth of July party to replace them with. Raven left Star's mind and fell heavily to the floor.  
  
"Raven are you okay?" Everyone rushed to her side asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, is Starfire okay?" She asked holding her head and edged over the lean against the couch.  
  
"She's okay, she just passed out." Robin explained gently taking the gage from her mouth and untied her.  
  
"Good, it worked then, I don't think he'll use her again." Raven sighed holding her head harder now as it throbbed with pain.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"I think so," She muttered leaning against him and let him slide a hand around her waist.  
  
"I'll help you to your room." He said leading her up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered as he laid her down gently. "Robin?" She asked looking over at him.  
  
"What is it Rae?" He asked turning to her.  
  
"Do you love Star?"  
  
"Um, I guess I do." He said turning a bright scarlet.  
  
"Then I think that it's only fair that you know she doesn't love you the way that you love her." She said watching his face for any emotion.  
  
"I know she doesn't she told me a few nights ago." He sighed walking back over to Raven's bed.  
  
"Oh," Was all Raven could think to say as she looked away from his face.  
  
"It's okay though I've moved on and found another one." He smiled touching her shoulder gently as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Well that's good, could I be alone for a few hours to meditate and get some sleep?" She asked forcing a smile at him.  
  
"Um sure, I'll be back soon." He said as he walked out of her room and downstairs to find Star awake and talking with Beast Boy and Cyborg about what had gone on.  
  
"Robin, do you know about what they say?" She asked him in disbelief as he walked past her.  
  
"It's all true Star." He said sadly.  
  
"Oh no, how is Raven?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"She's in her room resting right now." Robin answered as he walked to the kitchen with Star floating behind him watching his every move.  
  
"I shall bring her a traditional Thanagarian get well pie." Star announced poking a finger in the air.  
  
"I think she just needs some rest right now." Robin told her turning on the coffee pot.  
  
"I shall see her after she rests then?" Star asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure she'd like that." Robin smiled watching the coffee drip into the pot.  
  
"Okay," Star said lowering her hand slowly and floated over to Beast Boy and Cyborg and watched as they played their game.  
  
'It's amazing how things go immediately back to normal as soon as a fight is over.' He thought and smiled as he watched Beast Boy fighting with Cyborg and Star floating near them trying to break them up.  
  
A/N: Jeesh you guys that were mean in you're reviews you actually thought I'd make Starfire a bad nasty person, no I was only gonna make her love someone other than robin and the whole selling out the Titans well that's done now kinda, well her part in it they still get into some trouble with the black figure, well stick around for more. 


	4. The Atrox

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 4: The Atrox  
By: Raven612  
  
A/N: From here on I'm going to have a tie in with some books called Daughters of the Moon to help me explain the black figure I hope no one really objects. I'm trying to fix my grammar but um I don't really know what I'm doing wrong he he, shrinks back from computer well read and review and give me some clues as to my grammar mistakes. Thanks!  
  
Raven had trouble sleeping and decided to get out of bed and sit outside in the cooling breeze. She stepped gingerly onto her floor and tiptoed to her door and slid it open. She stepped into the hall and bumped into Robin.  
  
"Uh, Raven," He stuttered a little startled.  
  
"Hi Robin," she muttered as she took a step back out of his chest.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked her.  
  
"Outside for some fresh air, I couldn't sleep." She answered.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
"I guess not, but why are you up at this hour?" she asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." He admitted.  
  
"Oh," she muttered turning on her heal and walked down the hall with him following behind her.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked eager to fill the silence.  
  
"I'm okay, how are you doing?" she asked looking back at him.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good." He lied scratching the back of his neck. "I just wish I knew what the thing is that controlled Star." He muttered opening the door to the roof as Raven stepped through and muttered her thanks.  
  
"It's an Atrox," she said as she lowered to the cool cement and allowed the breeze to blow her hood down and ruffle through her hair, "he is a shadow monster, he sucks the hope from people he finds worthy of being his followers and the ones who prove more loyal then the others will get his greatest gift, immortality." She explained.  
  
"Go on," he urged sitting next to her.  
  
"Have you heard the legend of Pandora's Box?" she asked turning to face him.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well they say that the last thing to leave the box was hope, the Atrox was made to destroy hope, but the daughters of the moon stopped him, ever since then he has been invading the shadows and looking for the remaining goddess's and turn them to followers." She said and once she finished turned to Robin to see how he had reacted.  
  
"Daughters of the moon?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"The moon goddess, Selen, fell in love with a very handsome Shepard named Endymion, every night she would leave the moon and go down to him, well Zeus was angry at Selen because she would leave the moon to see her lover. Zeus decided that he had enough and cursed Endymion to sleep forever. Selen would leave the moon still to try and wake her lover but she couldn't. Selen and Endymion had many, many children and all of whom were girls, they were the goddess's sent out to concur the Atrox." Raven said out of breath.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" he asked her.  
  
"Mythology used to be my favorite subject." She smiled turning her head back to the night sky. "It's a full moon, the goddess's powers are strongest now." She whispered basking in the moon light.  
  
"Wow, that information may help us in defeating him." Robin said.  
  
"Maybe," Raven muttered.  
  
"It's late, I better go back in now," he sighed pushing his hands to ground so that he could push himself up, but before he could get to his feet he felt Raven grab his hand.  
  
"Stay here for a little bit it's such a beautiful night." She said turning to face him.  
  
"I um, well, I, uh guess I could stay for a while." He smiled sitting back down next to her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered to him as she turned her head back to the night sky and watched the stars twinkle around the moons face.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked looking at her and watched her hair blow around her face.  
  
"I'm fine, night is when I can feel like myself." She whispered turning to look at him. Robin noticed her eyes had more of a spark in them.  
  
"You can always be yourself." He whispered watching her eyes.  
  
"I know night is when I feel comfortable." Raven smiled.  
  
"I like you best when we have these moments." He whispered his hand sliding over hers.  
  
"Thank you," She blushed furiously.  
  
"Why would you feel more comfortable at night?" he asked.  
  
"It's in my blood I guess, I was born at night in the light of a full moon (not sure if its true but it seemed right to say, oh and sorry if it's Raven and Robin are OOC but I had a huge urge to put some major fluff in this chapter!)." She sighed as a strong gust hit her back and sent her hair whipping around her face and her cloak spinning around her. Robin stared at her thinking that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Raven, you look very um...., beautiful tonight." He whispered turning to face her.  
  
"Thanks," she said blushing.  
  
"It's true," he sighed sliding closer.  
  
"Um..." she began, no one had ever talked to her like this before and she had no idea how to respond.  
  
"It's okay Raven," he said searching her face for something to tell him which direction he should go in.  
  
"I'm sorry I just never had anyone say anything like that to me and I don't really know what to say." She said hoping he wouldn't be disappointed.  
  
"It's okay I understand." He said smiling.  
  
"Well the sun is coming up I suppose we should go in and get breakfast started." She announced rising to her feet and brushed the dirt from her cloak.  
  
"I'm game," he smiled as he rose, Raven was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What is it?" she asked startled.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to do something I've been dreaming of for a long time." He said smiling and pulled her closer. She rested the palms of her hands on his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart, her lips parted slightly and she watched his face. He leaned down towards her; she kept her eyes open as he shut his. She watched as he moved closer and closer. She closed her eyes and felt his lips brush hers, it was gentle at first and then it grew into something wonderful. Raven fought hard to control her emotion. When Robin pulled away he smiled and stared into her eyes for what seemed and eternity.  
  
"I think we better start breakfast before Beast Boy and Cyborg decide to." Raven muttered and turned to walk away but Robin still held her hand. She watched her hand wondering if he'd let go. He didn't and they walked back into the tower holding hands.  
  
A/N: Okay that was OOC but it had to be because I wanted some major Fluff, from now on I think I'm going to have the Raven at night and the Raven during the day is totally different. Is that okay? Oh, bloody-rose- demon, you weren't mean you were nice! I was talking about the person that called me a sorry excuse for even a loser and the one who called me a motherfucker. Those reviews hurt, lol well I hope to hear from you all soon! Love and Peace! Oh how did you guys like the whole Atrox explanation thing? No ones mad right? Well let me know in your Reviews! 


	5. Meeting the daughters of the moon

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 5: Meeting the daughters of the moon  
By: Raven612  
  
A/N: I guess you could probably call this a crossover with Teen Titans and the book series Daughters of the Moon. In later chapters it will go back to being Teen Titans only.  
  
The table was alive with chatter and flying food.  
  
"Beast Boy you must not proceed with the throwing of food." Starfire shouted over the noise he and Cyborg were making.  
  
"Awe, come on Star it's only morning." Robin snickered.  
  
"It will only get worse." Raven muttered crossing her legs and sipping her tea as she picked a glop of food from her hair.  
  
"I have something important to tell you all." Robin announced clearing his throat and waited for Cyborg and Best Boy to stop throwing things.  
  
"What is it?" Star asked her hand in midair to stop a blob of food from hitting her face.  
  
"The thing that attacked us and controlled Star's mind is called an Atrox." Robin said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Star asked.  
  
"Um, Raven told me." He blushed looking over to Raven and noticed that she hadn't let it faze her.  
  
"Can you explain it?" Beast Boy asked with egg dripping between his fingers.  
  
"It sucks hope from people." Raven muttered and went on to explain it thoroughly.  
  
"Oh man, that sounds like on tough mother." Cyborg muttered as he scooped some egg into his mouth.  
  
"The way it sounds these 'Daughters of the moon' are the only ones who can defeat him." Beast Boy sighed changing to a dog and licked the remaining remnants of food from his plate.  
  
"That is so disgusting," Raven sighed as she rose from the table and rinsed her cup and walked up the stairs, "oh and there are a few girls at the door." She muttered floating up the stairs.  
  
"Sweet," Beast Boy shouted as he changed to himself and cleaned up and rushed to the door.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"Hello ladies," Beast Boy said as he opened the door and found four teenage girls staring back at him. One looked like she had come from the hood; the one next to her looked like a punk-Goth and the other two looked up tight and were normal with the most fashionable clothes.  
  
"Who are you?" The punk-Goth on asked looking at him, "hey!" she shouted at him.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." He whimpered.  
  
"I know it's what you thought." She smiled.  
  
"Great another mind reader." He said rolling his eyes. "Raven I think it's for you." He yelled up the stairs going to sit on the couch and sulk.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin asked walking over to them.  
  
"I'm Serena." The punk-Goth one said introducing herself.  
  
"I'm Jemina." The one that looked like she had come from the hood said introducing herself.  
  
"I'm Vanessa." The trendiest one said stepping forward.  
  
"I'm Catty, and you're cute." The last one winked as she shook his hand.  
  
"Um well I'm Robin, that's Beast Boy, this is Starfire, that's Cyborg over there and Raven isn't down here." He said looking up at the stairs.  
  
"Thanks," Serena smiled looking at Beast Boy; he let out a small whimper and made himself busy with his video game.  
  
"Well, well, well, another mind reader, just what we need." Cyborg muttered smiling.  
  
"Another? Why does everyone keep saying that you have another?" Serena asked looking from face to face.  
  
"You have not meet Raven." Starfire said floating over to the four girls.  
  
"Who is Raven?" Serene asked.  
  
"She is in her room, I shall get her." Starfire announced as she began to float up the stairs.  
  
"No Star, you stay with them and I will get her." Robin said as he walked past her.  
  
"Oh, I see what that means." Serena winked as she walked over and plopped onto the couch between Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
"What?" Star asked startled.  
  
Robin walked up the stairs and knocked on Raven's door. "Raven," he called listening hard for her answer.  
  
"Coming," she muttered slightly annoyed. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Our guests..." he began.  
  
"They're the goddess's I was telling you about last night." She said as she stepped past him into the hall.  
  
"They're the goddess's?" he asked with a look on his face that didn't exactly please Raven.  
  
"One can go back in time and in the future, one can read minds, one has premonitions, and one can turn invisible." She said.  
  
"Wow," he breathed as he followed her to the living room.  
  
"This is Raven." Robin said as they walked into the room.  
  
"Whoa!" Serena whooped as she tried to read Raven's mind.  
  
"What is it Serena?" Jemina asked.  
  
"This chica has one strong mind." Serena smiled.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Jemina asked.  
  
"Good considering that she's on our side." Serena smiled walking over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Star asked.  
  
"We came because Jemina had a premonition of meeting you." Catty smiled looking at Robin.  
  
"So how did you find us?" Robin asked.  
  
"We asked around." Catty smiled at him more.  
  
"I'm not complaining." Beast Boy announced as he changed to a small puppy and wiggled into Vanessa's lap.  
  
"He can turn into animals?" she shrieked pushing him off and he landed on the floor in a heap as himself.  
  
"That's why he's called Beast Boy." Serena said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're half machine half human?" Catty asked going to examine Cyborg.  
  
"Yeahup," He said smiling.  
  
"Wow that's so cool." She muttered lifting an arm and looking at it.  
  
"Catty!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Hey, keep your mind to yourself." Catty smiled over her shoulder.  
  
"So what is it you want?" Star asked floating around Vanessa and admiring her clothes.  
  
"Help you kick the Atrox's butt." Jemina said slamming her fist into her other hand.  
  
"Okay," Robin said a little uneasily.  
  
"It's okay, once we accomplish that much we'll leave." Serena told him putting an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I'll be in my room." Raven muttered climbing the stairs.  
  
"Raven, shall I assist you?" Star asked eager to get out of the crowded room.  
  
"I'm alright." Raven said as she reached her room.  
  
"Are you sure?" Star asked.  
  
"Star, they make you feel uncomfortable don't they?" Raven asked suddenly turning to her.  
  
"Um, yes," Star admitted hanging her head.  
  
"It's okay Star they won't be here long." Raven said and even as she said it she sensed it wouldn't be true.  
  
"I hope that they won't be." Star said sadly as she went back down stairs.  
  
"Do you have any cool clubs around here?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um I suppose you could go to The Black Cat." Cyborg said.  
  
"Cool, I'm there tonight, Jemina you with me?" Serena asked looking to her friend.  
  
"You know it girl." She smiled.  
  
"I'm there too." Catty agreed.  
  
"I don't think I'll go, Michael might not like it." Vanessa said sadly.  
  
"Come on chica, loose the goody goody attitude and come with us." Jemina pleaded.  
  
"I'll think about it." She sighed.  
  
The Titans and the goddess's had chatted right into the evening. Raven had decided to come down from her room and joined Robin in the kitchen.  
  
"What's up?" Robin asked turning to her with a cup of steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hand.  
  
"Are they staying with us?" Raven asked motioning to the four goddess's.  
  
"I guess for as long as they can." He sighed turning to rest his elbows on the counter top.  
  
"I see." She muttered stirring her tea.  
  
"They seemed to have adapted easily." Robin said.  
  
"Mmhm." Raven muttered sipping her tea.  
  
"Are you planning on joining us when we go to the club?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"I would like it if you did." He said turning so that he was in front of her.  
  
"I might," She muttered sipping from her cup and watched him from over the edge.  
  
"Like I said, I would like it if you do, it's a full moon again." He smiled inching closer to her.  
  
"I know," she muttered setting her cup on the counter and looked into Robin's eyes and noticed a very mischievous look in them.  
  
"We plan on going to the pizza place for supper tonight." He said not moving from his position in front of her.  
  
"I suppose I'll be there." She sighed picking up her glass again and shuffled past him to the stairs.  
  
"Why don't you stay down here for a little while and get to know them?" Robin asked eager to make her stay out of her room.  
  
"I'll be on the roof if you need me." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Raven I shall come with you." Star yelled as she flew up the stairs after her friend.  
  
"If you insist," Raven sighed.  
  
"Oh, the nerve of the one who calls herself Catty, flirting with every guy in sight, and they way she looks at Robin..." Star trailed on as soon as they were on the roof.  
  
"It's okay Star they'll be gone as soon as the Atrox is gone." Raven said as she sat cross legged in mid air meditating.  
  
"Then we shall go out and get the uh Athorix?" Star said looking confused.  
  
"The Atrox," Raven muttered concentrating hard on going through the minds of the four new comers downstairs.  
  
"Yes that," Star said regaining her composure.  
  
"It's not that simple, we have to wait for it to come out, and it's a shadow it's not very easy to find."  
  
"Why does it come after us and not the four downstairs if they are his sworn enemies?" Star asked walking over to Raven.  
  
"He wants something that we have so that he can defeat the goddess's." Raven muttered and knowing that she would not get anymore time to meditate lowered herself to the roof top.  
  
"Do you know what he wants?" she asked.  
  
"If I did I would have told someone by now." Raven muttered in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"I shall see what time we are going to the pizza place." Star announced as she went back in and down to the others.  
  
"Thank God," she muttered as she walked over to the edge of the building. She looked down and watched the waves of the lake hit the shore and send mists of water onto the grass. Raven took a step over the edge and was about the fly down to the waters shore when a startled voice yelled for her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked floating back to the roof top.  
  
"Whoa you're even more powerful than I thought." Serena said smiling as she walked over the Raven.  
  
"It's telekinesis." Raven said lowering herself to the roof top.  
  
"I know that I just never really expected to find someone who had perfected it like you have." Serena said.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Raven muttered going back to the edge. She stepped over and floated to the shore of the lake.  
  
"Wow," Serena muttered as she walked over and watched as Raven walked out into the sand. Serena walked back inside and down to the others. "Do you two always fight over who the winner of the game is when it's pretty clear who it is?" Serena asked just as Beast Boy brought his hand down hard on top of Cyborg's head.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Weird." Serena chuckled.  
  
Robin was looking out the window when he noticed Raven walking along the shore of the lake. He lept up from his chair and rushed outside to talk with her.  
  
"It's been a very boring day huh?" Raven asked not bothering to look back at him as she stepped out into the lake.  
  
"I really wouldn't say that." Robin said as he followed her.  
  
"I mean we really didn't have any one to fight." Raven said going deeper into the water which was now in up to her shins.  
  
"I suppose in those terms then yeah it has been pretty boring." He said as he picked up a flat rock and skipped it across the water. "Where are you going? You never really seemed interested in the lake before." He said watching her go deeper in.  
  
"I say something out here when I was on the roof." She said as she stopped and looked around her.  
  
"Do you want any help finding it?" he asked.  
  
"No I got." She said as she used her powers to bring it up from the bottom. It was a red ruby on a very long and decorated golden chain. She held it in her hand and walked back to the shore.  
  
"What do you think it is?" he asked touching it and it sparkled.  
  
"I really don't know, we should keep it somewhere safe so that incase it is dangerous it won't harm anyone." She said walking past Robin into the tower.  
  
"Hey, where did you find that?" Catty asked rushing to her as she walked in.  
  
"It was in the lake." Raven muttered.  
  
"Oh man I'm so glad you found it, as we were traveling in time to um speed up the meeting process I dropped it." Catty said smiling and grabbed it from her hands.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know, Maggie gave it to us and said that we would know when to use it." Catty said clasping it around her neck. "Man I'm hungry, lets go to the pizza place you guys were talking about."  
  
"I'm there dudes." Beast Boy shouted rushing out the door and turned to a bird and flew off in the direction of the pizza place.  
  
"I'll get to car for those who aren't as talented as BB." Cyborg announced sweat dropping.  
  
"I'll meet you guys there." Raven muttered as she and Starfire flew up into the sky and followed after Beast Boy.  
  
They all arrived and found the largest table in the restaurant.  
  
"What would everyone like?" Robin asked as he pulled his chair over to Raven's.  
  
"Cheese," Beast Boy, Catty, and Raven ordered.  
  
"Pepperoni," the rest ordered.  
  
They sat in a few minutes of silence just looking at each other.  
  
"Wow," Beast Boy muttered as he looked around.  
  
"Dude," Cyborg muttered.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Serena asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"It's way too quiet." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Dude, pinball," Cyborg whimpered drooling as he and Beast Boy rushed over to the machine.  
  
"Do they always play video games?" Jemina asked.  
  
"All of the time," Raven muttered as she sipped her water.  
  
"I can understand the half human half computer one always wanting to play it but the Beast Boy?" Jemina said confused.  
  
"He thinks that it's fascinating." Raven said.  
  
"Here comes the food." Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled as they came running to the table.  
  
"Settle down boy." Catty said as Beast Boy bumped into her chair.  
  
"Heh, sorry." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"It's okay." She winked as he sat in his chair.  
  
"You are the one who had cheese?" Star asked handing a pizza slice to Catty.  
  
"Yup," she answered taking it from Star's hands and eating it.  
  
"You are welcome." Star said a bit angry at not getting a thank you.  
  
They all ate quit noisily and a bit messy also. When they were leaving Raven noticed the mean glare the bus boy was giving them as he began to clean up their mess. Raven was following behind Robin she suddenly ran into him.  
  
"What's up?" she asked rubbing her head as she looked at him and saw his twin?  
  
"Speedy! I haven't seen you since that stupid tournament." Robin said heartedly shaking the other Robin's hand.  
  
"Hey Robin, what's up?" Speedy asked his friend.  
  
"We just got done eating." Robin replied smiling.  
  
"I'm on my way in to eat." Speedy said. "Who is that?" he asked noticing Raven standing behind Robin.  
  
"This is Raven." He said pushing her forward.  
  
"Hello," she muttered keeping her face hidden beneath her hood.  
  
"Robin never told me he had a friend as beautiful as you." Speedy smiled.  
  
"Robin shall we leave?" Star asked floating over to him.  
  
"Oh and this is Starfire." Robin said introducing her.  
  
"Hello, Robin's twin?" Star asked as she looked him up and down.  
  
"No," Speedy said laughing.  
  
"Hey dude that is so my prize." Beast Boy squeaked charging after Cyborg who held a small gameboy over his head.  
  
"Hey fellas," Speedy yelled after them.  
  
"Yo, Speedy what's up?" Cyborg stopped suddenly and waved to him causing Beast Boy to run into him.  
  
"Hey Speedy," Beast Boy waved to him while trying to grab his prize from Cyborg's outstretched hand.  
  
"Hey there cutie," Catty said as she walked out followed by the other goddess's.  
  
"Those are the um four goddess's named..." Robin trailed off as they introduced themselves and Robin couldn't help but notice the looks that he kept throwing to Raven who now had her hood lowered.  
  
"Hey Robin is it okay if I stop by sometime later?" Speedy asked as he entered the pizza place.  
  
"No problem." Robin smiled as he walked over to the car and watched as a fuming Beast Boy flew off followed by Raven and Starfire. Robin rode home sitting in the backseat with a bunch of teenage girls who wouldn't stop talking about boys, school, and clothes. Robin sighed with relief as they pulled up to the T-tower.  
  
"I'll go see who wants to go to The Black Cat." Robin said as he squeezed himself out of the car and into the tower.  
  
"We'll be getting ready." Catty called pushing her friends to a spare room which they all shared.  
  
After an hour of getting ready and dressing, undressing, and dressing again they were ready to go.  
  
"Come on Raven you have to come." Catty and Serena called up the stairs.  
  
"I'm fine here." She yelled back.  
  
"Just come with us." Jemina called up the stairs adjusting her skirt. "I look hot." She winked at Serena.  
  
"I said no." Raven yelled back.  
  
"I shall go and see why she won't come." Star said as she floated up the stairs to Raven's room. "Raven, will you let me in?" She asked.  
  
"Star go away I'm not coming." Raven said.  
  
"Come on Raven you must accompany us." Star begged.  
  
"Star," Raven warned.  
  
"Come on Raven you must go, please I need someone else to talk with while we are there." Star said sadly.  
  
"I'll let you in, just this once!" Raven warned as she opened her door for Star to enter.  
  
"Wow, it is so dark in here." Star commented.  
  
"I like it like this." Raven said following Star around her room with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"I shall help you dress." Star said floating over to Raven's closet.  
  
"I am dressed." Raven said looking down at her usual costume.  
  
"You must dress in something else and I will choose something for you." Star announced ignoring any type of negative response from Raven. Star started to go through every drawer and pulled all of her clothes from hangers in the closet. Star had finally settled on a black mini skirt and a black tank top that had her name on it in silver writing.  
  
"You must be crazy, I won't wear that." Raven said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes you shall!" Star insisted in a slightly angry voice.  
  
"I will try it one, but I'm going to wear my cloak over it." Raven said as she picked up the clothes Star had laid out for her.  
  
"Fine," Star said admitting to defeat.  
  
Raven emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later dressed and ready to go, but she couldn't find her cloak.  
  
"Star where is my cloak?" She asked walking over to Star.  
  
"I do not know." Star said smiling.  
  
"You'll get it." Raven seethed as she allowed Star to haul her down to the others who were waiting anxiously to get moving.  
  
They all turned to look as Star led Raven down the stairs. Robin's eyes grew to an enormous size.  
  
"Lets roll," Cyborg yelled smiling and whistled to Raven as she passed him; she slapped him hard on the face.  
  
A/N: Okay I got writers block now that's why this one is kind of choppy. Any who, Review please and let me know how you like it! 


	6. Party

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 6: Party  
By: Raven612  
  
Raven was surprised to see Robin react the way he did. She walked through the doors of the club with her arm interlocked with his.  
  
"I'm surprised you came." Robin said happily leading her over to a small black table that was located over the dance floor.  
  
"Me too," Raven admitted as she took a seat opposite him and avoided his eyes by watching the dancers below her. She spotted Serena, Jemina, Catty, and Vanessa heating up the dance floor.  
  
"Their really good," Robin commented following Ravens eyes.  
  
"I suppose." She muttered. A waitress stopped by and took their drink orders.  
  
"Let's go dance." Robin said suddenly pulling Raven to her feet.  
  
"I don't dance, ask Star." Raven tried to protest but he only pulled harder until she was finally on her feet.  
  
"Come on Raven you have to live sometime." He teased pulling her down to the dance floor. "Besides their playing a song you'd like, it's dark and mysterious." Robin teased as he pulled her to him as soon as they got to the dance floor.  
  
"You know I have to keep my emotion controlled." She pleaded once again.  
  
"Just let go for one night." He whispered in her ear as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"I don't really know what will happen if I do." She said more to herself than Robin.  
  
Raven stood rigid for a few seconds until she could feel each music note slid through her body and she felt herself letting go. 'Maybe for one night if I would let go it couldn't be that bad.' She said to herself as she felt herself start to move with the beat of the music. Happiness was trying hard to push through her mental barrier and surge through every cell of Raven's body and show her how great it felt to be happy.  
  
Raven twisted her hands and swung her hips to the music and smiled to herself when she saw the look in Robins' eyes. She raised her hands over her head and let the music flow through her and make her its puppet.  
  
"You're a great dancer." Robin muttered as he stopped dancing and watched her.  
  
"You're not dancing, what's wrong?" She asked noticing him standing still.  
  
"Nothings wrong I just never really saw you dance before." He smiled as he started to dance along to the music also. The daughters of the moon had all started to crowd around the two and bump into one another.  
  
"Whoa chica, I knew you would be a good dancer if you would just stop being to dark." Jemina smiled as she and Serena started to dance with each other. "What do the two in the corner think?" Jemina asked Serena as she looked to two guys standing off in a dark corner watching Jemina and Serena.  
  
"They think you are hot but they have their eye on two other girls on the dance floor." Serena said pointing to the two the boys had their eye on and one was Star.  
  
"Not surprising," Jemina hissed as she started to dance again.  
  
Raven started to get tired and back to the wall of the dance floor.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Robin asked as he followed her to the wall and leaned against it with her and felt the vibrations of the music surging through it.  
  
"I'm a little tired." She admitted smiling weakly.  
  
"Let's go back to the table and get some refreshment." Robin suggested pulling her along.  
  
"No, let's dance." She said suddenly and pulled him the opposite direction.  
  
"I'd love to but you look really tired Raven." He said sternly.  
  
"This is one night where I let everything go, myself, my emotions, everything just to have some fun with you and the others." Raven said suddenly turning serious.  
  
"I know but I don't want you collapsing on the dance floor." He said letting her drag him to the dance floor.  
  
"I'll try not to." She smiled as she began to dance with him.  
  
They stayed at the club for a remaining 3 hours until everyone decided to get going. Robin had to drag a tired Raven to the car as Beast Boy and Star flew home.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked as he let Raven lean against him.  
  
"I'm fine just a little tired." She said yawning.  
  
"I hope you're just a little tired, I saw some of Slade's henchmen at the club but I don't think the spotted us." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah I'm only tired." She said again and felt her eyelids start to drop, "Only a little tired." She yawned again and let sleep elude her.  
  
Robin looked down and noticed her sleeping and decided against waking her up. He carried her into the tower and up to her room. He used the master code to unlock her door. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down. He noticed her in her clothes still and wondered if he should keep her that way or search for some pj's. He finally decided to keep her that way and kissed her softly on the forehead and left her room quietly. He headed for his room and fell into his bed dreaming of the wonderful night he just had.  
  
A/N: I was wondering what it would be like if Raven let go of one of her emotions for one night and I hope I did it okay? Well review! I hope you all liked it! 


	7. Drugged

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 7: Drugged  
  
Robin awoke with a start the next morning. He looked around his room. He didn't know why he woke up so fast. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around at his clock it was only 10 o'clock. He pushed himself from his bed and walked slowly downstairs. He walked to the kitchen and found tired and aggravated looking Raven flipping eggs. He walked behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I have a major migraine." She mumbled breaking the yolk of an egg.  
  
"Sit down, I'll take over." He slid her to the side of him and kissed her gently. She took a seat and using her powers made a cup of tea for herself. She sat sipping her tea and watched Robin fumble through breakfast, suddenly another Robin appeared.  
  
'No it can't be....my, my head.' She thought to herself rubbing the side of her head. She screamed in pain and her tea glass shattered on the floor.  
  
"Raven," Robin yelled throwing the spatula he held to the floor and ran to catch her as she slid sideways from her chair.  
  
"What's going on, I heard someone scream." Catty called rushing to the kitchen.  
  
"It's Raven some things wrong with her." Robin held his hand to her forehead. He removed it fast, she was too hot to touch but thanks to her powers she was still alive and not burning up inside...yet.  
  
"We need to cool her off!" Catty yelled. She ran to the freezer and grabbed every tray of ice in sight. Beast boy walked in.  
  
"Beast boy, hurry and fill the tub with ice and cold water." Catty ordered as she ran past him her arms full of ice trays.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked and looked down to find Robin holding a sickly Raven in his arms. "I'm on my way." He said and ran for the bathroom. Cyborg saw him rush past and grabbed his collar.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Cyborg asked with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Raven has a bad fever and I need to fill the tub with cold water." Beast boy rushed struggling to get away.  
  
"What?!" Cyborg said releasing BB and followed him.  
  
Beast boy reached the bathroom first, he tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked as was answered by Starfire's sing song voice.  
  
"Who wishes to enter?" she asked.  
  
"Beast boy and Cyborg hurry and open the door." Beast boy yelled pounding on it.  
  
"Coming," she called as the door slid open.  
  
"Hurry start the cold water and make it very cold, Raven has a sever fever." Cyborg ordered.  
  
"What is a fever?" Star asked starting the water; Beast boy took her aside and explained what it was and why it was bad.  
  
Catty appeared and dumped the trays of ice she held into the water. Robin rushed up with Raven. He undid her cloak and lowered her into the icy water. As Raven's body came into contact with the water it made a hissing noise and bubbled slightly. If she were a normal person she would have been fried. The icy water turned warmer and warmer while Raven's fever subsided little by little.  
  
"You have a call, Robin." Vanessa said as she entered.  
  
"I'll be right back." He whispered and kissed Raven's hand lightly and lowered it back into the water.  
  
Robin walked down the stairs to the transmission room. His caller was a pink haired girl.  
  
"Hello Robin, has Raven received my gift?" the girl laughed watching Robin's expressions.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.  
  
"My name is Jinx." She said smiling. "I saw you with your new lover girl and it was so sweet I thought I'd heat things up for the both of you." She smiled and waited for his reply.  
  
"How do we cure her?" he asked finally.  
  
"Oh, there is only one cure and well there is also a price." Jinx smiled.  
  
"What's the price?" he asked clenching his fists.  
  
"Hmmm..." Jinx said resting her head in her hands as if she were actually thinking, "you could hand Raven over to my master." Jinx said enjoying the emotions playing across Robin's face.  
  
"Who exactly is your master?" Robin asked.  
  
"Such a dumb boy, my master is the Atrox, he greatly desires Raven. You see she has the greatest mind he has ever seen." She said.  
  
"What good is a cure if the price is still losing her?" Robin asked.  
  
"At least if you had the cure she would live." Jinx said laughing and leaned back into her chair and Robin got a look at what was behind her in the room she was in.  
  
"I'll call back." He said icily and ended the transmission with Jinx.  
  
"Robin, can you play that last part again?" Jemina asked walking up to him and he jumped.  
  
"How long have you been here?" he asked  
  
"Long enough," Jemina said smiling as Robin rewound the last bit of the transmission. "When Jinx leaned back into her chair she revealed more than she thought." Jemina said pointing into the background of the paused picture.  
  
"What is it?" Robin asked going closer to the screen.  
  
"Right there," Jemina pointed to what looked like a pink daisy floating with tiny yellow sparkles around it.  
  
"You think that might be the cure?" he asked.  
  
"It might be I have a plan." She said smiling.  
  
"Well lets hear it." He said trying hard not to get his hopes up too high.  
  
"I was thinking we could ask Jinx if we could bring Raven to the place she called you from of just to her. We get Vanessa to go with Raven and steal the cure and we somehow get Raven out before the Atrox has enough time to erase her mind and make her one of his followers." Jemina said smiling.  
  
"I think that might work, the titans and what are left of the Daughters of the moon will be stationed around the building ready to attack." Robin smiled and rushed off with Jemina to tell the others the plan.  
  
A/N: I think I may have Jinx's parts a little OOC but anyhow besides that what did you guys think? I know one way to let me know.........REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Raven's Darkest Hour

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 8 Raven's Darkest Hour  
By: Raven612  
  
A/N: Italicized words are what she's saying and the italicized in ' ' are her thoughts.  
  
As Robin and the others thought through their plans to make them foolproof Raven was having her own problems. She was overcome with a fever enhanced nightmares.  
  
She was back on Azarath with her father.  
  
Nightmare  
  
_'Where am I?'_ she thought to herself as she rose to a sitting position. _'Where is everyone?'_ she thought looking around and immediately recognized the black and barren planet she was on as her home.  
  
_ "Hello?"_ She called walking forward, as she took another step a laser blasted a hole right in front of her. _"Trigon,"_ she said hatefully turning to look at her father. He only let out a dry and cackled laugh aiming at her once again. She tried to use her magic to deflect it; she found she had to magic in the world she was now in.  
  
_"Damnit!"_ she spat running the opposite way another laser blast landed in front of her. _"Robin!"_ she called and was answered with her own echo. She turned to look behind her and was faced with her father once again who was smiling a dry smile. _"Leave me alone!"_ she screamed holding her head tightly in her hands and crouched down.  
  
_"Raven, you disappoint me greatly."_ Trigon bellowed laughing and aimed at her once again; before he shot she stood bravely and confronted him.  
  
_ "You are the one responsible for my mother being dead; she was the only person I ever had in my life."_ Raven screamed her eyes flashing a quick red as anger engulfed her.  
  
_"I am also the one responsible for you."_ He said spitting on the ground.  
  
_ "You raped my mother."_ Raven spat.  
  
_"She wanted to sell her soul to the devil."  
  
"You still raped her and I was brought up on the planet Azarath and was taught how to suppress my emotion in order to stay safe."  
  
"You are my child and you shall do as I say."_ He yelled bringing his hand down the grab her but she did a backwards cart-wheel.  
  
_ 'I'll have to thank Robin for letting me sit in on some training lessons.'_ She thought to herself as she broke into a run and jumped into a black portal.  
  
She was sucked into another time and place.  
  
_'Where am I now?'_ she thought to herself as she looked around and recognized it as Azarath once again but instead of Trigon it was her mother Arella and her sister Trina.  
  
_ "Mother, sister,"_ she practically yelled running to them.  
  
_ "Raven!"_ they yelled to her. _"You were supposed to be dead."_ Tina said as she embraced Raven in a hug.  
  
_ "What is today?"_ she asked regarding her mother and sister with a curious look.  
  
_ "It is March 3rd."_ Arella said her hand resting on Raven's shoulder.  
  
_ "Today was when Trigon killed you and Tina."_ Raven said looking from her sister to her mother in shock.  
  
_ "No Raven you were killed when you took on Trigon by yourself."_ Arella said sadly.  
  
_ "No! Tonight is when Trigon comes to get his children so that he can invade earth."_ Raven said backing away from them.  
  
"_No Raven you're dead."_ Her mother said and she and Tina smiled.  
  
_"No!"_ Raven screamed backing away from her mother and sister who had taken on the form of Trigon and went after her.  
  
_ "This is all a dream, a very bad dream!"_ She screamed to herself holding her head in her hands and fell to her knees tears staining her cheeks as Arella and Tina went up in flames.  
  
_ "Mother! Sister!"_ Raven yelled watching their screaming forms wither in flames. Her body shook with violent sobs as she screamed and turned her head up to the sky and all went black.  
  
Back in the T-tower  
  
Robin was sitting next to Raven on her bed and watch helplessly as she squirmed and let out occasional sobs and screams. He changed the ice pack on her head several times now he rested his hand on her forehead felling it for a few minutes. Her fever had gone down quit a bit he was thinking Raven was fighting the fever herself and that they wouldn't need the cure after all.  
  
"I wish I was there with you Raven, helping you fight your fears." As Robin said this Raven screamed two names that of her mother and sister. "Raven you can fight this, I know you can." Robin squeezed her hand tightly and kissed her forehead. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and sat staring at her.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this and I hope I got some of the things in Ravens nightmares true; I'm reading her bio and writing this at the same time. Well I hope you all enjoyed it!! REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Come back to me!

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 9 Come back to me!  
By: Raven612  
  
Raven was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest and her hands around them rocking back and forth. She was in a black desert type place.  
  
"This isn't happening I'm not on Azarath." She said to herself as she looked around. "Get a grip Raven you will not go crazy." She said to herself sternly.  
  
"Raven come on you have to fight this, do it for me, for your friends." Robin said wiping away the sweat that collected on her forehead. He watched as she squeezed her face in pain and let out a whoosh of air.  
  
"Raven you have to get through this and come out on top." Robin said a pained look on his face.  
  
"Um, Robin we better get going if we want to cure Raven." BB said as he peeked his head around Raven's door.  
  
"Right," Robin said as he lifted Raven into his arms.  
  
Robin could feel Vanessa floating close to him. "Don't loose your cool in there Vanessa." He told her as she blew past him and into the car.  
  
"Star, you and BB will be hidden outside of the front door and the others will hide by any other exits around the building." Robin reminded them as he sat with Raven in his lap.  
  
"Got it," BB said as he buckled himself in.  
  
Cyborg did 110 mph all the way to the agreed meeting place. They pulled up with screeching tires. Robin stepped out and felt Vanessa by his side as he stood holding Raven. He could make out a figure in the shadows.  
  
"Jinx is that you?" he yelled.  
  
"Hello Robin." She said as she stepped out of the shadows smiling.  
  
"Give us the cure and we...pro...mise to give you Raven." He said angrily.  
  
"It doesn't work that way. You give me Raven and I cure her." Jinx said smiling still.  
  
"We want the cure and then you get Raven." Robin said between his teeth.  
  
"No, if we do it that way I might just as well have given you the cure sooner." Jinx said walking forward.  
  
"If we give you Raven you promise not to harm her?" he asked in a last attempt to keep her by his side.  
  
"I promise to but I can't promise for the Atrox." She laughed walking closer.  
  
"Fine, when you do cure her just promise to let me say good-bye." He said reluctantly handing a limp Raven to Jinx who had a large smile on her face. Robin felt Vanessa float past him and go with Jinx and Raven.  
  
"I'll let you know once she's cured." Jinx smiled and walked away. It took all of Robin's will not to run after her.  
  
"Vanessa, bring her back to me." He said as he watched Jinx enter the building. He stood rigid and looked to all of the places the others were stationed. He stood his ground and hoped.  
  
In the building  
  
"Well Raven I'm disappointed. I thought for sure you'd be able to fight off the little fever I gave you." Jinx smiled as she laid Raven on the cool concrete floor of the building.  
  
"I have," Raven said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"What!?" Jinx almost screamed jumping away from Raven.  
  
"I was just acting." Raven said as she stood up.  
  
"You're okay?" Vanessa asked as she became visible again.  
  
"I'm fine." Raven said floating a few feet off of the floor.  
  
"Well then try this one on for size." Jinx said smiling and shot a pillar behind Vanessa. It began to fall and Raven used her powers to block the fall from hitting Vanessa.  
  
"Thanks," Vanessa said dusting herself off.  
  
"I don't think that one fit." Raven said a small smirk on her face. She crossed her hand in front of her and rose in the air. "Azarath metrion... zinthos." Raven said as a black ball formed in front of her and nearly hit Jinx.  
  
Jinx flipped to her side and blasted a pole behind Raven. Raven turned and tried to block it. She managed to block most of it but a rock fell on her head. She backed away and fell to the floor. She touched her hand to her head she pulled it away, it was covered with blood.  
  
"Damnit," she said as she rose a bit shakily to her feet. "Get the others." Raven ordered and Vanessa ran to the door.  
  
Jinx whirled around and shot another pink blast and a pillar fell in front of Vanessa blocking her path.  
  
"No one leaves." Jinx said smiling. "And no one gets it." She said and a pink haze surrounded all of the windows and exits.  
  
Outside  
  
"What the hell?" Cyborg said as he scratched his head noticing the pink windows.  
  
"Damn," Robin spat into the dirt and pulled out his metal staff and extended it. He took a running start at the building and jumped into the air aiming at the window.  
  
Inside  
  
"Well maybe we'll let one more in." Jinx laughed as the pink haze around the window Robin had aimed to disappeared and he came crashing through. The pink barrier returned.  
  
"Huh?" he said as he dusted himself off and looked around. He found Raven floating a few feet off of the floor. He rushed to her. "You're okay!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Yes," she said floating down to the floor next to him.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I fought it." She said and turned her attention back to Jinx. "How do you plan to beat all three of us?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't, but these guys do." Jinx said smiling and moved to the side as three more people appeared. They were Cynderblock, Control freak, and Plasmus.  
  
"Oh no," Raven said baking away and watched as Jinx disappeared in a cloud of pink dust.  
  
"We can do it." Robin said but was unsure. He didn't have much power and Vanessa wasn't as trained as he. They would have to rely mostly on Raven's powers.  
  
"Well even with Jinx gone her barriers are still strong." Robin said walking over to a pink window.  
  
"What will happen if someone on the outside wants in?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Robin said walking back to Raven and Vanessa.  
  
"I hope we can survive this." Raven said as she used her powers to block an attack by Cynderblock.  
  
"We will." Robin said and he extended his Bo staff and brought it down hard on Control freak that had made the wires inside of the building take on the form of some villain in a movie. Robin had managed to make Control freak break his concentration and the wire monster stopped his attack on Raven.  
  
"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled blasting a hole through Plasmus but the plasma only re-grew.  
  
Robin was busy fighting Control freak and Vanessa was staring at Cynderblock.  
  
"Raven can you help Vanessa?" Robin asked as wires started to snake around his legs and up to his torso.  
  
"I'll try," she said narrowly escaping a punch from Plasmus. She turned to Cynderblock and used her powers to draw his hand above his head and fling him to corner of the building. A hole formed in the side of the building but a pink glow had taken its place.  
  
outside  
  
"Damnit!" Cyborg said as he raised himself off of the ground after he touched a window and was blasted back.  
  
"We cannot touch the pink?" Star asked helping a fallen Beast Boy up.  
  
"It's a barrier." Jemina said walking up to the rest of the gang and they watched helplessly through the windows.  
  
Inside  
  
"Take this!" Robin yelled as he smashed Control freaks remote.  
  
"No!" Control freak screamed falling to his knees and sobbed next to his remote.  
  
"I'm coming Raven." He yelled running to rescue Raven who was trapped in a pool of plasma.  
  
"Hurry!" Vanessa screamed running from Cynderblock who was chasing after her laughing as he ran.  
  
Robin flung the last remaining remnants from Raven and went to help Vanessa.  
  
"Azarath metrion zinthos," she yelled encasing Plasmus's hand in a black ball and threw him into the wall. His plasma recollected and he ran at Raven. She soared into the air and flipped behind him. She directed a black blast into his back and small strobes of black flew from every part of his body. Raven had a black shield over parts of Plasmus so that he could not rearrange himself again. She was concentrating hard so that Robin could take care of Cynderblock. Robin had managed to knock him down and Vanessa was already waiting by the door. Raven held her control over Plasmus and left Robin to head for the door. Once he reached the door she let her control over Plasmus subside and raced her hardest to the door. She made it.  
  
"Do you think we can go through?" Raven asked as she came to Robin and Vanessa.  
  
"I'll try." Robin said and miraculously he stepped through. Vanessa followed him. Raven took a step but something closed around her. It was Cinderblock's hand. She used her powers to pry his fingers off and threw him to the opposite side of the building. She ran out the door and into Robin's arms. They hugged tightly and he kissed her gently on the top of her head.  
  
"I have a feeling things are only just beginning." Cyborg said as he and the rest joined Robin and Raven.  
  
"You might be right." Raven and Robin said at the same time and looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Let's just go home, please." Beast Boy begged pulling Cyborg to the car.  
  
"Coming," Robin said as he kissed Raven lightly on the lips. "It's nice to have you back."  
  
"It's nice to be back." She said smiling for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Let's go home." Robin said taking Raven's hand and he led her to the car. On the way home Raven fell asleep and her head rested on Robins shoulder. He smiled softly and enjoyed the rest of the ride.  
  
A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I think it might have been my favorite one so far lol. Well R&R please!!!!! 


	10. Impatient

Midnight Rain  
Chapter 10: Impatient  
By: Raven612  
  
The titans were sitting around Raven, Robin, and Vanessa listening to them re-count their battle inside of the building.  
  
"You guys we can't sit around here and wait for the Atrox to come and get Raven all by himself and then finish us off, we need to go and find him we have lives we need to get back to." Vanessa said once they finished their story and paced around the living room.  
  
"That's true," Jemina said sadly sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well does anyone know where he is?" Beast boy asked plopping on the couch next to Jemina.  
  
"He lurks in the shadows," Serena said.  
  
"Ohh, that's so scary." Beast boy said un amused.  
  
"What I mean is that it will be hard for us to find out where he is exactly." Serena said looking at Beast boy who shrank back and laughed.  
  
"We'll have to look." Robin said.  
  
"Wait a second do you think that the Slade person you guys mentioned a few days ago would know something about the Atrox?" Catty asked. "Oh wait you guys said you actually had a run in with the actual Atrox when he was controlling Star?" Catty asked.  
  
"No Catty you know I hate going through the time portal." Vanessa said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Come on Vanessa it's the only way to actually get rid of him or it." Catty said.  
  
"Why don't you all go with out me?" She asked.  
  
"How do we know we won't need you?" Catty challenged.  
  
"You have the super heroes they can take care of it." Vanessa said.  
  
"You're coming," Catty said and grabbed Vanessa's hand.  
  
"Now?" they all asked at once.  
  
"Why not?" Catty asked confused.  
  
"Well I don't know it is kind of sudden." Jemina said.  
  
"There is no time like the present." Catty winked  
  
"I want this thing taken care of as soon as possible." Robin said angrily.  
  
"But I thought the past us's couldn't see us when we go back to kick the Atrox's butt?" Vanessa said yanking her hand from Catty.  
  
"Yeah," She said slowly wondering what Vanessa meant.  
  
"I mean they were fighting in the open where they could easily see one of themselves." Vanessa said.  
  
"It was dark wasn't it?" Catty asked.  
  
"Yes it was." Raven answered.  
  
"Well then you'll have to be stealthy and make sure that the other you's don't see you." Catty said.  
  
"I think we could do that if we get the Atrox to another part further away from the past Teen Titans so that they have a less likely chance of seeing the future Teen Titans." Serena said smiling.  
  
"We could do that." Beast Boy said.  
  
"The only thing you want to do is go back in time." Raven said.  
  
"Well duh, how cool would it be to see us like we were watching TV?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"It's not that simple." Raven said glaring at him.  
  
"We'll try it." Catty said a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Okay I suppose." Robin said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"I hate doing this." Vanessa said as she held onto Serena and Starfire's hands. They were all standing in a circle.  
  
It felt as though a sudden force was pushing them all together. Everyone was squeezing each others hands very tightly. They opened their eyes and they were in a mass of swirling colors. After 2 minutes of pure nothingness they all landed hard two roof tops away from the roof they were on in the past.  
  
"Wow," Beast Boy muttered watching. "Oh look there's Raven and the...guy." Beast Boy pointed.  
  
"Vanessa go," Catty ordered as they all jumped a roof closer.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Turn invisible and try to get him over here." Jemina hissed elbowing her.  
  
"You guys will be my back up right?" She asked a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Of course," they all said at once.  
  
"Alright I'll be back." Vanessa said. She walked over to the edge of the roof. She could feel her molecules hum with pleasure. She could feel her molecules drifting up into the night air. She followed a current of air that let her drift onto the roof top with the Atrox.  
  
She landed behind him. He whipped around feeling her mind there. Vanessa was feeling a little uneasy. He walked towards her and then he felt it. The presence of the other daughters' minds. He looked over to the roof they were on. He jumped onto the roof causing all of the people standing around to jump back with his sudden appearance.  
  
"So we finally meet." Jemina said walking towards him.  
  
"So we do." It crackled.  
  
"Titans go," Robin shouted his Bo staff extended as he flew at the shadow monster. It quickly darted from his path. Raven used most of her energy just shielding her mind from the thing.  
  
Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and leapt on to the monsters back. He dug his claws in as far as he could so not to loose his grip on it. Cyborg blasted the Atrox with his sonic blaster. Beast Boy flipped into the air avoiding Cyborg's blast.  
  
"Dude watch it next time." Beast Boy shot back dusting himself off.  
  
Starfire came next blasting him with some starbolts. Raven stood back. She didn't want the Atrox to go into her mind again. Vanessa had materialized and was watching from the side.  
  
"I think after this fight the Atrox won't ever want to come back to Jump City again." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah but he will be back in California." Jemina added angrily.  
  
"You know that the daughters are the only ones who can actually totally get rid of the Atrox." Jemina said sadly.  
  
"Yes but the titans have to do this in order to insure the safety of Raven." Serena offered.  
  
"True," Jemina agreed turning her attention back on to the fight.  
  
The Atrox seemed to be getting frightened as to the strength of the titans. Robin came down hard on him with his Bo staff. Starfire shot him three times with starbolts and was coming back with another round. Beast Boy changed into a bull and slammed the Atrox into the roof. A cloud of dust appeared and as soon as it settled the Atrox was gone.  
  
"Where did he go?" Beast Boy asked looking over the edge.  
  
"He fled; he now has no intention of ever coming back here again." Raven answered before Serena could open her mouth.  
  
"So now he's on his way back to California." Catty said. "Let's get back to the present; we'll be needed there soon." Catty grabbed onto Serena's hand and she in turn grabbed Jemina's and everyone grabbed each others hands. They were once again in the vortex of time. They landed hard on the floor of the T-tower. They picked themselves up and looked at one another.  
  
"So friends this is all over and now you wish to leave?" Starfire asked tears welling in her eyes looking at each of the daughters.  
  
"Yes we have to get back to California now that the Atrox is going back there." Serena said laying a tentative hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you ladies going to leave right now?" Beast Boy asked slinking up to them.  
  
"We have to." Catty said messing up his hair.  
  
"Will you guys be back?" Cyborg answered.  
  
"Maybe," Jemina said kissing his cheek.  
  
It was a teary good bye for all. Starfire was depressed and spent most of the day sitting on the couch watching the sun set. Beast Boy sat with Cyborg in the kitchen watching their waffles become soggy with syrup. Raven and Robin spent some much needed together time together on the roof of the T-tower.  
  
"This week just passed by too quickly." Raven said her hair blowing about her face.  
  
"It couldn't have been faster." Robin answered pulling her close.  
  
"I think I actually miss them." Raven said smiling slightly into Robin's chest.  
  
"I think they'll be missing us longer than we'll be missing them." Robin smiled pulling Raven's face up so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
"We still have each other though." She said looking into his mask. "Why don't you ever take that thing off?" She asked.  
  
"I guess I'm so used to if being on I forget about it." He smiled kissing her lightly.  
  
"Could I take it off and see what you really look like?" She asked her hands slowly snaking to the back of his head.  
  
"I don't know," he said his hands flying back to catch hers.  
  
"Come on Robin it's only us." She said in her monotone voice.  
  
"Just once." He agreed smiling and moved his hands to his sides.  
  
She slowly untied the masks strings and let it fall into her out stretched hand. She looked up into his eyes which were closed.  
  
"Open up Robin." She whispered.  
  
Robin slowly opened his eyes and looked into her violet ones. Raven stared into his eyes they were an amazing deep chocolate color. They sparkled in the rays of the setting sun.  
  
"Robin why do you wear the mask?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know anymore." He smiled kissing her and grabbed his mask from her hand. He tied it back on and lead her into the tower.  
  
A/N: Okay that's the last chapter for this story but I have a sequel coming called Midnight Stalker. Well how did you like the Robin no mask? Well review and let me know. I think I might have had a few OOC parts but thank god I am out of my writers block sickness! YAY!!!! Well R&R!! 


End file.
